Life is Strange: Shattered Reality
by Nobel Six
Summary: Eight years have passed since Max was forced to make her choice at the cliff, and now she finds herself working for the Arcadia Bay police department as a detective, but new choices and mysteries arrive with the discovery of a body and a DVD, throwing Max back into the darkness, but this time, it might be more than she can handle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone Nobel Six here, well I promised the completed chapter would be coming, and I wanted to get it done as quickly as possible, well here it is, I hope you all enjoy it. Also this is my first ever Life is Strange story, so feedback would be really appreciated, I'm always looking to improve, so if you can think of anything, please let me know.**

 _"Max, it's time..."_ those words woke 26 year old Max Caulfield from her slumber, she'd had the same nightmare again, and every time those words where the last thing she heard before she awoke and re-entered reality.

'Why can't I escape it,' Max thought to herself as she found a single tear leave her blue eyes, ' _I made that choice eight years ago, why can't it leave me alone,'_ Max shouted in her mind as she thought about the constantly reoccurring nightmare, _'Chloe, I'm so sorry, I can't say that enough."_ she thought to herself as she stood up from her bed and walked into the bathroom of her small apartment, and just stared into the bathroom mirror, it was true that eight years had passed in Arcadia Bay since she had to make the hardest choice of her life, it was also eight years since the death of her best friend, Chloe Price.

A lot had changed in Arcadia Bay in those eight years, and most would say it changed for the better, Sean Prescott had finally lost his grip over the town upon the arrest of his son Nathan, in fact nobody barely saw him anymore, he mostly avoided the towns people, some say it was humiliation over his sons arrest, some say it was actual guilt, but the most common rumor was that it was rage over his sons arrest. Everyone knew that Sean almost owned the police, but after Nathan's arrest, the police had seemingly revolted, and he had completely lost his control over them.

A lot had also changed for Max over eight years, she now worked as a detective for the Arcadia Bay police department, and she often wondered how the hell she had gone from a geeky girl obsessed with photography, to a police detective, even though she knew the answer to her question: she had remembered all the detective work she had done trying to solve the disappearance of Rachael Amber with Chloe, and decided to pursue a detective career, partially to assure what happened to Rachel never happened again.

Suddenly her phone began to ring from the other ring, snapping her out of her sad reminiscing about the past, as she quickly walked into the center room of her apartment and looked at the caller ID, it was captain Burns, and with a sigh she answered it.

"Captain." Max said with respect for her female police captain

"I'm sorry to bother you on your day off Caulfield, but I'm afraid this cannot wait." Captain Burns said and the surprised Max, for Acadia Bay was usually a quite town, and not much ever happened for the police since it was such a quite town.

"What's up?" Max asked her captain.

"A couple found a dead body inside their hotel room upon their return rom lunch.-" Captain Burns said before Max interrupted.

"You sure they didn't do it?" Max asked with suspicion in her voice.

"They've got a rock solid alibi, that being there are witnesses who saw them at the Blue Whale dinner," Burns said as Max began to rub her chin as she tried to think of theories, "anyway Max, I'd like you to come down and look at the crime scene, I'd like your opinion on this." Burns said as the phone line went dead, leaving Max to swiftly get dressed, and grab her badge and her gun, get into her car and head towards the motel.

* * *

"Morning Detective." officer Jacob said as Max walked up to the crime scene perimeter.

"Captain Burns called me on the phone, but please tell me what we know." Max asked as she lifted up the crime scene tape and walked towards the hotel room crime scene.

"We don't have an ID since their wallets are missing-." Jacob said as they walked up the stairs to the second floor of the hotel before Max interrupted.

"The people who found the victims?" Max asked as they arrived at the crime scene, that was full of police officers.

"Vacationers, just passing through Arcadia Bay on their way through Oregon, as you know they went to lunch, came back and realized they where missing their door card, called the front office and got a new key card, and upon entering their room found the victims, laying on their bed." Jacob said as they looked at the bed, where the two victims where found, and Max began looking at the blood that stained the white sheets.

"Thank you Jacob, I'll take it from here." Max said as Jacob walked back outside to help secure the perimeter, and Max walked up to Captain Burns who was talking with one of the other detectives, and upon seeing Max, Burns ceased her conversation and turned to face Max.

"Jacob fill you in?" Burns asked.

"As much as possible, what do you want me to do?" Max asked her captain as she wiped some of her brown hair out of her eyes.

"I want you to look around, possibly find something we might have missed, after all, you have a habit of finding things we miss." Burns said with appreciation in her voice, and that made Max nod her head.

 _'Alright Max, it's time to work.'_

 **To be continued...**

 **I want to thank everyone who read the complete first chapter, I promise the next chapter will be longer, and will get down to things, please tell me what you think of Max as a detective. Also this story is a two part series, it has such a big and complicated story that it needs to be broken into two parts. I hope you all enjoy this adventure just as much as I enjoy writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with the second chapter of Shattered Reality, I want to thank my lovely girlfriend AliE96 for writing a large portion of this chapter, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it.**

Max stepped into the room carefully, trying not to disrupt anything in the crime scene. She looked around carefully for anything that would stand out to her or appeared out of the ordinary. She walked over to the bed with the blood stained sheet. She snapped on a pair of rubber gloves so not to get her prints on anything.

She lifted up the sheet carefully to see if there was anything concealed under the sheets, but found nothing.

Sighing, Max dropped the sheet back onto the bed with a wet plop. She then turned her attention to the night stand next to the bed 'Maybe there's something here' Max thought to herself.

She opened up the top drawer and examined it, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. She then proceeded to close the drawer, but it gets stuck half way. Curious, Max tried pushing the drawer in again, it resisted.

"Something's here" Max said to herself as she grabbed the drawer from underneath and lifted it out of the dresser. She placed the drawer on the floor next to her looked back at the space to see a large envelope with something written on it.

Max grabbed the envelope and looked over what was written on the front of it "Open me," was written in big letters on the front.

Curious and confused as to why this is here, she opens up the envelope carefully to not rip it or damage what was inside it. Inside was a picture of a tall dresser against a wall, now she was really confused. Max stood up with the picture in hand and looking confused at to what this could mean. She then looks at the dresser against the wall and then at the picture: it's the same dresser in the picture.

"This is getting really weird" Max thought to herself as she walked over to the dresser.

She placed the picture and the envelope on top of the dresser and began to look inside the drawers for any clues. That's when she finds another envelope that says "Very good" written on it.

Max shakes her head in confusion as she opens it up to see a picture of an old beat up suitcase laying on the ground. She looks around the room to see if there's anything like that in the room, but doesn't see anything.

She sighs in frustration as she leans against the bed and her foot hits something under the bed. Max looks down and get's on her hands and knees and moves the stained sheet out of the way. There, she finds an old beat up suitcase and pulls it out from underneath the bed. She drops the picture and the envelope on the floor next to her and flips suitcase open.

Inside, Max found a CD case holding a disc inside it that says "Play Me" written in blue sharpie marker.

Max is both curious and confused by her findings, but nevertheless, gathers them up carefully not to damage any of them as she heads out of the hotel room with her findings.

Unbeknownst to her, a small teddy bear sitting atop of the tall dresser had a camera lens that has been watching her every move in the room as she found and left with all the clues. Max Caulfield has no idea what's in store for her.

* * *

"Find anything, detective?" Captain Burns asked her lead detective as she excited the hotel room..

"Found this," Max said as she held up the CD case, and that earned a look from her captain, "as you can see it reads 'Play Me' on it, and I don't know about you, but I'm very curious as to what's on this CD." Max said as she slipped it into an evidence bag, as well as putting her other findings into other bags as she peeled off her plastic gloves.

"Let's take this down to the lab, I think Graham can access this for us without damaging it." Burns said as Max gave a head nod.

"If anyone can access this disk, Warren can." Max said with a confident smile, and that earned a head nod from Captain Burns.

* * *

After returning to the ABPD, Max and Captain Burns quickly hurried to the lab and found Warren there sitting in a chair, with a laptop in front of him.

"Got your phone call, got the laptop ready, let's shed some light on this disk." Warren said as he held out his hand and Burns handed him the evidence bag as Warren slipped on a pair of gloves and pulled the disk out of it's bag, and loaded it into the computer.

"Wonder what this disk will reveal to us, hopefully whoever committed this act." Burns said as Warren typed commands into the computer, and a video popped up and began to play.

The screen faded in from black and showed the deceased couple lying on the bed, tied and gagged, as a masked individual came into frame, a ski mask on their head, and a silenced handgun in their right hand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I had to make sure the stage was properly set," a low male voiced said in a calm, yet intimidating low voice, "I'm sure you're wondering what your doing here, but sad to say, that question will remain unanswered for you, for only I hold this piece of the puzzle," he said with a small laugh as he loaded a clip into his gun, "this is just the beginning, but don't go to your death thinking your lives are worthless, for you both are a part of my game, and it's just getting started." he said with a small laugh as he racked his gun and fired two shots, both hitting their targets in the back of their heads, spilling their brains and killing them instantly, as the camera faded to black.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Warren asked in a shocked tone as he stood up from his chair.

"I don't know, Warren, I don't know..." Max said as she had a look of shock on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was sick as hell, and not in a good way." Warren said as he and Max could be found at the police stations empty break room, grabbing a cup of coffee, for it was going to be a long night for both of them, Max being the stations lead detective had to stay late, and Warren being in charge of forensics had been tasked with trying to find prints on the DVD, as well as other evidence gathered from the scene, but so far his efforts had been futile.

"That was the most cold blooded thing I've ever seen, he just, executed them, worst part is, he almost seemed happy about it, there was no remorse, and most likely no feeling of guilt." Max said as she took a sip of coffee.

"With some killers, the guilt just builds up inside of them, but I agree with you Max, this is one of the coldest things I've ever seen." Warren said as he pulled his phone from his pocket to answer a text.

"Even in my several years on the force, I can still never contemplate how some people can do such things, where's the morality and sense of humanity?" Max asked as she sat down her coffee and crossed her arms.

"Including Mr. Jefferson?" Warren asked, and that made Max pause, for Warren was the only one who knew the truth about her powers, and about what had almost happened eight years ago.

"I honestly don't know who's more evil, Mr. Jefferson committed atrocious, but he didn't always kill his victims, whoever this is, executed his victims without any remorse, as he said himself, they where just part of his game, it's only the beginning, and we can only guess what the hell that means." Max said as she took a seat at the table, and Warren joined suite.

"Max, I'm just as scared about this as you are, but we've got to keep a level head, whoever this is might try and use our fear to his advantage, we've got to keep strong, that's how we'll solve this case." Warren said with a smile as he took her hand into his, and that made Max smile, just as Captain Burns entered the break room, and smirked upon seeing the gesture.

"Sorry to break up charm school," Burns smirked and that made the two break of hang contact, "but we might have a possible lead, meet me in the lab in five minutes." Burns ordered as she left the room, leaving Max and Warren to quickly finish their cup of coffee and hurry back to the lab.

"What's the lead, Captain?" Max asked as she and Warren entered the crime lab.

"I started looking around the country to see if our killing was similar to any others, and to my surprise, we got a hit," Burns said as she pulled up a file on the computer from the Miami Police Department down in Florida, "there where a couple of killings down there that are almost an exact match for our murder investigation-." Burns said before Warren of all people interrupted

"Not that I'm doubting you, but is there ant forensic evidence to connect the cases from Miami to the one here in Arcadia Bay?" he asked his police captain.

"Glad you asked Warren," Burns said with a rare smile on her face, "I just got off the phone with the captain of police down there, and he confirmed that our crime scene description matches several that happened there a few months ago, granted we will be sending them photos of evidence, and vice versa so that we can confirm the theory that the killings are linked-." Burns said this time before Max interrupted.

"When will we be able to see the photos of the crime scenes from down there?" she asked her captain.

"They'll be emailing it to us in a few hours, so I'd suggest you guys rest up a little bit, it's going to be a long night." Burns said as she took out a flask and took a drink, as Max and Warren nodded and left the room to head back to the break room.

"I must say, if these cases are connected, it could help us quickly catch whoever is responsible for this." Warren said with a confident smile, which was not returned from Max.

"It can't be this easy," Max said as she rubbed her chin in contemplation, "if this person has killed before in Miami, and somehow escaped down there, than they are smart enough to know how to cover their tracks well enough." Max said with a grimace, and that earned one from Warren as well.

* * *

"So these are the crime scene photos?" Max asked as she looked at the pictures on the laptop, a few hours had passed, and the Miami Police Department had finally sent them the pictures of the crime scenes form a few months ago, as well as pictures of evidence from the crimes, and the icing on the cake was a picture of a CD taken from all four crime scenes.

"I think that confirms your theory," Max said as she looked over all the photos, taking note of everything she possibly could, "these murders are connected, and I also believe, we have a serial killer on our hands." Max said, and that shocked Warren.

"Max, why do you think that, I mean, I'm not a detective like you-." Warren said before Max spoke up, accidentally silencing her friend.

"To my knowledge serial killers usually have a trait, and I think we found this killers trait," Max said as she paused to take a breath, and Warren made a hand gesture signaling for her to continue, "a disk was found at all the crime scenes in Miami, and one was found here, conscience or a copycat, maybe," Max admitted as she took another breath, "but I bet if the Miami PD where to send us links to those videos it would confirm my theory, and tell me captain, where the victims down there executed with a single gun shot wound to the back of the head?" Max asked Burns.

"Let me check," she said as she looked at the four reports from Miami, and after a minute she paled and looked at Max, "she's right, all four scenes had the victims shot in the back of the head by a handgun, Miami PD thinks it was a nine millimeter." Burns said, and that made Max nod her head.

"I'm willing to bet that the weapon caliber from this case matches the ones from down South, Warren, your team extracted bullets from the two victims, and what caliber where the shells?" Max asked event though she knew the answer in her mind.

"Nine millimeter." Warren answered simply.

"I rest my case," Max said simply as she took a breath, "the cases all had the same style of killing, and same caliber weapon, so I think there's only one conclusion that can be drawn, we have a serial killer on the loose, and if we don't move fast, he'll kill again..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for some drama my good friends, as you all know, I love writing drama, well here hopefully some good drama, I hope you all enjoy, and please tell me what you think.**

"A serial killer, here of all places, I never thought I'd see the day." Captain Burns said as she took a drink from her hip flask.

"It kind of makes sense," Max said, and that confused Burns and Warren, "location wise I meant, most people even hear of Arcadia Bay, so where better to hide out and start killing again than a small town in Oregon, thousands of miles away from your last hunting grounds, gives the killer time to both catch their breath, and to plan out a new plan of attack." Max lectured her friends, and they both nodded their heads in understanding.

"Well on that note," Burns said as she paused to take a breath, "you can both head home for the night and the next day, let someone else take a shift, you both have done a great job." Burns congratulated the duo as she left the lab to head back to her office, leaving Max and Warren in silence for a few minutes before Max spoke up.

"Warren, you said you wanted to catch a movie the day before this whole thing started, you want to catch one?" she asked her boyfriend.

"It's close to midnight, I doubt many movies are showing at this time." Warren said with a small laugh, and that earned one from Max.

"I was asking if you wanted to catch a movie at my place, I got Netflix, and it just got updated, how about we watch a movie?" she asked him again.

"Sounds good, I assume we are driving separate?" Warren asked with a devious smile, and that made Max laugh as she picked up the innuendo.

"Yea, I love you and all, but tonight is purely a night of relaxation, neither of us are getting laid tonight." Max said as Warren busted out laughing as he left the lab to head to his car, leaving Max to laugh as well, and gather her things before heading for her car as well.

* * *

"Alright what are we watching?" Warren said as he returned from Max's kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn.

"I don't know, as long as it's not a crappy romance, I hate those movies when you know the couple will get together despite all their fighting." Max said with a dry laugh, and that earned one from Warren as well.

"Oh before we begin, I almost forgot something," Warren said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture and handed it to Max, who proceeded to look it over and cause her to smile, for it was a photo she recognized.

"It's my graduation photo, where did you get this?" Max asked, as she thought she was the only one who had a photo of this occasion.

"I'm not going to reveal all my secrets." Warren teased, and that caused her to playfully punch his shoulder.

"Your awesome, mind if I keep it?" she asked Warren, who smiled at her question.

"Go ahead, I want you to remember this day," Warren began, and that got Max's undivided attention, "I remember that day, you where so happy-." Warren said before Max spoke up.

"That smile in the photo was an illusion, I looked calm on the outside, but I was suffering on the inside." Max said in a serious tone, and Warren knew what, or rather who she was referring to.

"Max you can't blame yourself for what happened." Warren said honestly, and that caused Max to sigh.

"I could have stopped it, I should have stopepd it." Max said, as Warren put a hand on her shoulder.

"You did not kill Chloe, Max," Warren began as Max turned to face him finally, and she had a pained look in her eyes, "Nathan killed her, you did not." Warren said sympathetically, and that caused Max to sigh again.

"Warren, you're the only one who knows what really happened, I had to make a choice, and I choose to sacrifice her, I still wonder if I made the right choice." Max said as unseen to Warren, a single tear left her left eye.

"Max, you are the only one who could have made that choice, you saved us all that day, could anyone else have made the decision you did," Warren said as he took a breath, and decided to clarify what he meant, "Chloe wanted you to save the town, you did what she wanted, she sadly lost her life, but you have something that will never die,"he said, and that once again got her full undivided attention, "memories." Warren said simply, and that caused Max to smile as she did remember all the memories, and they for the most part where happy memories, before reality set in.

"Warren I know in my heart your right," Max began, and that got Warren's attention, "but I cant shake that shadow of doubt, even though it's been eight years, it still feels like yesterday, I still see her face in my dreams, I still hear her saying, 'Max it's time,' I cant ever forget that." Max said as she stood up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink, before returning to Warren.

"Nobody is asking you to forget, but I will ask you to not keep torturing yourself." Warren said in a sympathetic tone as he hugged his girlfriend, and he pecked Max on her lips with a quick kiss.

"Thanks Warren, as I said, I know you are right, but this is also my battle, and I have to face it, I just hope I'm strong enough." Max said.

"You are strong enough Max, you are not only the strongest woman I know, you are the strongest person I know, and I respect that this is your battle, but you don't have to face it alone, remember, I'll always be here for you." Warren said as he kissed her again, and this time she kissed him right back, before breaking off the contact a few seconds later.

"Thanks Warren, I'll be here for you as well." Max said as she pressed a button on her remote, and the movie began, and they where soon lost in the action, their problems gone in this moment of peace, but peace sometimes, does not last forever, and Max would soon find that out the hard way.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank everyone for making this easily my most popular story so far, and I enjoy writing it as much as you enjoy reading it, on to the show my good friends.**

Max groaned as her phone began ringing at 5:00 AM, and she knew before even looking at the caller ID, that it was Captain Burns.

"Captain." Max said with a tired sigh.

"I know it's early, and I promised you the next day off, Caulfield," Burns said in a apologetic tone, "but I've got bad news, another body was found, it seems you where right, our killer struck again, I've called all hands on deck, and that includes you, so try and get down here as quickly as you can, I want you present when we watch the DVD found at the crime scene." Burns said as she hung up, leaving Max to groan as she slowly got out of bed, got dressed, grabbed her badge and gun, and headed towards her car.

* * *

The roads where completely empty as Max drove through the sleeping town, hitting almost every light as she quickly made her way towards the police station, and needless to say, a lot was going through her mind.

'Why did this guy strike again so quickly,' Max asked herself, 'most killer like to lay low after a killing, get the heat off themself, what's this guys game?' she asked herself as she pulled into the full parking lot of the ABPD, exited her car and headed inside, to find it buzzing, and not for good reasons.

"Morning detective." Multiple people called out to her as she nodded her head in recognition, as she headed for the break room to grab a cup of coffee, and to her non surprise she found Warren standing there with two cups of coffee in his hands, one for him, and one for her.

"Thanks Warren." Max said as she took her cup and took a long sip.

"No problem," Warren said as he as well took a drink, "it seems your theory was right, and sadly this killer killed again." Warren said, and that caused Max to nod her head grimly.

Before she could respond Captain Burns entered the break room, "Good to see you both on such short notice," Burns said with a grim expression on her face, "I'm sure Warren said this already, but your theory was correct, this killer has already struck again, same style of killing, we have several of our other detectives at the crime scene as we speak, I wanted you two here though, that way we can look over the contents of the DVD recovered from the crime scene." Burns said as her subordinates nodded their heads silently, and followed her to the lab.

"Laptop is cued up, all we have to do is hit play." Burns said as she hit play, and the video began, as once again it showed a restrained and gagged victim, but this time it was once victim as opposed to last time, that and this victim appeared to be a college student at the oldest, while the last victims where middle aged adults.

The killer this time simply came into frame, wearing his same black ski mask, pulled out his silenced nine millimeter handgun and fired a single shot to the back of her skull, killing her instantly, "I really like this town, a lot of nice people, also... a lot of people to hunt." the killer said in his calm neutral voice as the recording ended, leaving the three of them in a stunned silence.

"Captain, has the FBI been notified?" Max asked, as she knew the FBI could be called in during a crisis such as this. For there where several ways the FBI could be called in, if the killer crossed state lines, and if the killings from both states where undeniably connected, and this case had both those requirements.

"Yea I gave them a call, they will be on the next flight to Oregon, than they have to drive to Arcadia Bay since our town has no airport due to it's small size," Burns informed Max and Warren, "I want you both present when we brief the FBI and show them our evidence." Burns said, and Max nodded silently, while Warren looked confused.

"With all due respect Captain, why do yo want me present, I'm in charge of the lab and all, but I think Max holds more top priority, since she was the one who first suggested that we had a serial killer on the loose." Warren said with a nod towards Max, who simply stood their silently.

"Warren we need you present to help explain the forensic evidence to them, since they'll want to know what we know, and your our top forensics expert." Burns said as she patted Warren on the shoulder as she left the lab to get some coffee.

"I really hope we can catch this son of a bitch before he kills again," Max said as she made a fist and slammed it down on the lab table, almost knocking over the laptop, but Warren managed to stop it form falling off the table, "this killer treats his victims like sport, and I hate those kind of people, brings up to many bad memories." Max said as she remembered how Mr. Jefferson drugged and used his victims for his own sick twisted fantasy, and that made her sick to remember her own near death encounter in the dark room over eight years ago.

To her surprise Warren walked up to her and gave her a soft hug, "We'll solve this together Max, I promise." Warren said with a soft smile as he kissed her, and that made her smile as well, and temporarily block out her bad memories.

 **I apologize for this chapter being shorter than the previous ones, I promise the next chapter will be longer, so what do you think of this mystery so far?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to once again thank my amazing Girlfriend AliE96 for writing a section of this chapter. I also want to thank all you loyal fans who have waited patiently for this update, well know the wait is over.**

First thing in the morning, the FBI Agents arrive and as instructed, Max and Warren were there to meet them. There were three agents, two of them were stone faced, a man and a woman as they glanced around the station while the other one seemed to show some emotion when he spotted Max and Warren.

"Hello, you must be the FBI Agents." Max greeted them as she held out her hand to them. The two stone faces made no movement to shake her hand and just gave her an emotionless expression.

Max and Warren shifted uncomfortably in their places until the other agent spoke up "You'll have to excuse Agents McNally and Johnson, they are known to take their work very, very seriously" he took Max's hand and shook it firmly "My name's Agent Vincent Romano and I'm sorry we couldn't get here any sooner"

"It's alright, we understand the limitations that our small town has to offer," Max reassured him "I'm Detective Max Caulfield and this is my partner forensics expert Warren Graham"

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Romano said honestly "I only wish it was under better terms."

"Likewise." Max replied.

"Alright, people" McNally interrupted "Let's cut the small talk and get down to business, are you gonna show us what you have so far detective?" he asked Max

The way he said that made Max clench her jaw tightly, but kept a straight face as she nodded her head "Right this way, Agents" she and Warren led them down the hall where all the clues and evidence is.

"As you can see we found these disks at both the crimes scenes here in Arcadia Bay," Warren said as he picked up the first disks bag and handed it to Romano who looked it over in his hands, "both crimes scenes where almost exactly identical, victims where shot point blank in the back of the head with a single shot fired form a nine millimeter hand gun." Warren explained as Romano turned to Max and spoke up.

"Detective, your captain told me these killings where linked to several in Miami, have you got the case files for those?" he asked her. In response Max pulled a file out of a drawer in the desk and handed them to the lead FBI agent, who proceeded to open the case file and look it over, a grim expression breaking his face.

"Yea these killings are connected alright," he said as he put down the file, "do you have any leads or witnesses?" he asked Max and Warren.

"Sad to say but no, not even security footage, both the killings happened out of the range of a camera and witnesses, this killers almost like a ghost who appeared out of thin air." Max said, and that caused the three FBI agents to nod their heads in understanding.

"Every killer thinks they wont get caught, that's when they make a mistake." McNally said as he leaned against the table, while the female agent remained stone faced and silent.

"That's true." Warren said as Captain Burns walked into the room to greet the FBI agents.

"Sorry I'm late, just got off the phone with the Miami Police Department, they'll not only send us more case files, but they'll send us some of their evidence as well." Burns said as that caused the Romano to speak up once again.

"That's good to hear, all the evidence we can get will help a lot, the more evidence there is, the more likely we can catch this son of a bitch before he strikes again." Romano said as Warren took a breath and spoke up.

"I've analyzed the bullets that we dug out of the victims skulls, there where no finger prints or anything, this killer is cautious, but I have a question of my own if you don't mind me asking," he paused a she looked to Romano, who made a hand gesture signaling it was ok to ask a question, "how do we know that Arcadia Bay and Miami aren't his only hunting grounds, for all we know this psychopath might have crossed through dozens of states, killing in them as well." Warren said, and that sent a shiver down Max's spine as the thought about that possibility.

"That's a good question," Romano said as he began rubbing his slightly bearded chin, "but that could take a long time to answer, there are countless crimes, including murder every day, so it could take a long time for us to see if he's been through other states other than Florida and here in Oregon." he said as Captain Burns spoke up.

"Should I go public with this?" she asked the FBI agents.

"I'd advise against doing that," the female FBI agent spoke up, breaking her former silence, "it might spook the killer, it could drive him underground and stop killing, or he could re-locate, or have the adverse affect, which would to be create copycats." she said wisely, and that earned a head nod from Burns.

"There is another thing you forgot to mention," Warren said, and that earned a curious look from the woman agent, "if we arrest suspect and they know things that haven't been released, we have him, and boom goes the dynamite." Warren said with a smile, which earned one from her.

"You know your stuff, I could see why you're the lead forensics expert." she said with a sincere tone.

"I might be younger than a lot of the ABPD, but I sure as hell know my stuff." Warren said with a confident smile.

"Trust me, Warren is the best when it comes to forensics." Max said as she patted her boyfriend on the shoulder.

"That's good, we'll need the best in order to bust this case wide open." McNally said with a smile.

"Max, Warren, you guys can go home for the rest of the day, you worked all night, you two deserve a break, I'll keep our FBI guests comfortable." Burns said as Max and Warren nodded, and left the room to gather their things.

* * *

"Want to come by my place and catch a movie Warren?" Max asked innocently.

"Even though we just saw one, I'm up for it, better than going home alone." Warren joked, and that made Max laugh.

"Separate cars?" Warren joked.

"Not this time, you can spend the night, notice how I said 'spend the night,' I did not say anything about getting laid." Max joked, and this time it was Warrens turn to laugh, a sa few minutes later, they where in Max's car headed towards her apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

"Warren would you mind setting a pot of coffee while I take a quick shower?" Max asked her boyfriend upon them entering her apartment once again.

"Sure thing, please make it quick, don't want to get lonely." Warren joked as he placed a quick peck on her lips, and that made Max smile as she went into the bathroom, closed and locked the door and stripped down and stepped into the shower, only to notice her shower head was leaking, and she couldn't fix it, even after trying a few quick simple solutions.

 _'Great, got to call a plumber now.'_ Max thought to herself as she turned on the water, and let the hot water pour over her body. As she stood there and let the water pour all over her, she couldn't help but think of this case, and how it was the most complex case she had ever been assigned to.

Arcadia Bay was such a small town, and murder was very uncommon, so the police departments prior most extensive cases where usually missing persons, as few there where, and when Max had joined the force, she had helped to track down several of the missing persons, and lead the ABPD to several arrests. But now with a serial killer, things where the most stressed they had ever been, including what had happened eight years ago.

Eight years is a long time to forget things, but for Max, she couldn't forget, she couldn't forget what had happened, and what had almost happened, and who she had lost. Chloe Price, her death had kick-started Max's ability to rewind time, and she had used that power to not only save her best friend, but also use it to solve several other daunting problems. However saving Chloe had almost resulted in diestrous consequences, for Max changed fate and destiny so much, that she created a massive tornado that was going to completely wipe out Arcadia Bay, and she couldn't stop it no matter how hard she tried, until she found out she could stop it, but at a terrible price.

She faced the final choice of either sacrificing the town to keep Chloe alive, or go back to the moment that Nathan had murdered Chloe, but this time, not intervene, and amid pressure from Chloe, she had chosen to sacrifice her best friend to save her town. Despite it being over eight years since Chloe's murder, Max still debated as to whether or not she had made the right choice, _'Chloe, I cant make this choice.'_ Max had argued to Chloe.

 _'Max, you're the only one who can make this choice.'_ Chloe had argued back, and Max indeed made the choice, and she still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt.

"Max you alright, you've been in there twenty minutes." Warren said as he knocked on the bathroom door, breaking Max's train of thought.

"Yea, I'll be out in a few minutes, just enjoying the moment of peace." Max lied as she continued to think about her choice as she finished her shower, wrapped herself in a towel, excited the bathroom, and diapered into her room to change into some non work clothes, reemerging a minute later in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

* * *

"Sorry I took so long Warren." Max apologized as she went to the coffee port and poured herself a big cup of coffee.

"It's all good, you've been working so hard that I can understand taking a few minutes to yourself." Warren said with a smile as Max smiled back and leaned in and kissed Warren again.

"I wasn't really relaxing, I was thinking, about Chloe and the past." Max said with a sigh, and that earned a serious expression on Warrens face, for he knew the truth about what had happened, he was the only one whom she trusted with this secret.

"Max, I don't think Chloe would want you to feel guilty about what happened-." Warren began as Max cut him off.

"I cant help but feel guilty, Warren," Max said as she let out another sad sigh, "I could have saved her, but I couldn't." Max said in a defeated tone.

"Max, I hate to say this since I'm going to sound like a cold hearted bastard, but would Chloe have wanted you to sacrifice an entire town for one person?" He asked his girlfriend, and even though she knew he was right, she didn't want to accept it.

"She would have done the same for me, if the situation had been reversed." Max countered Warren's argument.

"Max I barely knew Chloe, but she seemed really nice, I honestly don't know what she would have chosen to do, but I know one thing, she trusted you to make a choice she couldn't make, she put her fate in your hands, and you had no choice but to make a choice, you sadly couldn't save everyone, but you saved an entire town from death, Chloe would be proud of you." Warren said with a soft smile, and that unseen to him made a single tear drop down her cheek.

"Warren I...," Max began as she almost seemed on the verge of tears, "I cried when I went back to that moment," Max said, and Warren knew she was referring to when she had used her picture to travel back to the moment where Nathan had murdered Chloe, and reset the time line so all was as it should have been all along, "I cant ever stop hearing that gunshot, the sound of fear in her voice just before he pulled the trigger, the fact that all the time we spent together in the alternate reality will never be remembered or known by her." Max said as she finally broke down and began to cry.

"Max," Warren began softly as he wrapped his girlfriend in a hug, "I can't imagine what you went through, and I honestly couldn't have made the choice you where forced to make," Warren paused as he carefully calculated his next few sentences, "I'm sorry you had to make the choice, if I could, I would have stopped Nathan, but I didn't even know about this till you told me, I'm sorry you had to make an ungodly choice, nobody should ever have to make a choice like that in their life." Warren said as he continued to comfort his girlfriend.

 **Talk about some heavy drama, I really enjoyed writing this, I'll hopefully get the next chapter out by next week.**


	8. Chapter 8

'I promise Max, this last dose wont hurt.' Max heard as she bolted upright in bed, waking Warren whom she slept with, from his sleep as well.

"What the hell, you alright?" he asked with concern in his voice, and the reminder that he was there helped come Max down, just a little.

"Yea, just a bad dream," Max sighed as she got out of bed, letting the cold morning air pour over her naked body, that was until she got dressed in her work attire, as Warren got up and followed suit.

"What where you dreaming?" Warren asked as he got dressed as well.

"Just memories I don't want to remember, they keep coming back." Max sighed as she left her bedroom and headed to the kitchen to put on a fresh pot of coffee.

"Memories sometimes can stay dormant for awhile, but nine out of ten times they will sadly come back to the surface and make their presence known." Warren said grimly, and that earned a sigh from Max.

"Anyway, thanks for last night Warren, I really needed that." Max said with a playful smile in an attempt to change the subject away from her bad dream.

"Anything for you." Warren said as she gave her a quick peck on the lips before disappearing into the bathroom, just as Max's phone began to ring, and she knew instantly who it was even without looking at the caller ID.

"Captain?" she asked as she picked up the phone.

"Sorry to bother you Max, but I'm afraid this couldn't wait, how soon can you get into the station?" Burns asked her lead detective.

"An hour or two give or take with traffic conditions." Max answered honestly.

"Alright, sounds good, please get here as soon as possible, we might have a lead on this case." Burns said as the line went dead just as Warren excited the bathroom.

"What was that about?" he asked his girlfriend.

"We might have a lead on the serial killer, Captain wants me at the station as soon as possible." Max answered as she took a freshly made cup of coffee and took a sip.

"She say anything about me?" Warren asked as he prepared a cup for himself.

"She did not, but I'd advise you get ready as well, with Burns, you always can expect her to call for all hands on deck." Max said as she took another long sip of coffee.

* * *

"I was hoping with the FBI in town we would have a day off, but I guess that was a foolish dream." Max said with a small smile, which indicated to Warren that she was clearly joking.

"You are the ABPD lead detective, and I'm the lead forensics expert, so we don't get many days off, as sad as that may be." Warren said with a small smile of his own, and that made Max give a small laugh as they pulled into the parking lot of the ABPD, where Captain Burns and Romano where waiting just outside the front door.

"Glad you could make it," Burns said with a serious expression on her face, "we have something really... interesting to say the least." Burns said as she lead them into he office.

"What this interesting thing?" Warren asked before Max could, in response Captain Burns pulled out a letter and handed it to Max.

"Hell is this?" she asked as she looked over the letter, noting that it had no name on it, but it was addressed to the ABPD.

"This came from the Oregon State Penitentiary a few hours ago, and I called the warden there, and he confirmed this letter might be the real deal." Burns said as Max nodded silently.

"I can see you've read the letter," Warren said in an observant tone as he noticed the envelope was slightly torn, "so what does it say?" Warren asked his captain.

"Take a look for yourself." Romano said as Burns handed the envelope to Warren, who opened it and quickly began reading it over, as he began to visibly pale as he read the contents of the letter.

"Warren, is everything ok?" Max asked as she observed him pale.

"Your not going to believe this, Max." Warren said as he handed her the letter, it read:

'Captain Burns I heard on the news about how some bodies have been found in Arcadia Bay, I might have some information on who's committing these murders, please come see me.' the letter read, and what made Max pale was who signed the letter: Mark Jefferson.

"Two questions: how did information on this serial killer reach Jefferson since he's serving a life sentence for what he did eight years ago," Max began angrily, and the surprised everyone else in the room except for Warren, as he was the only one who knew the truth, "number two: how did information of the killer get out, you didn't go public did you, Captain?" Max asked n a calmer tone.

"No I didn't," Burns began in a slow and calculating tone, "I don't know how this information got out." Burns said as she rubbed her chin.

"It's possible we have a leak, people love to leak information." Romano said in a serious tone.

"That possible answers that," Max began as she as well was trying to use her detective skills to figure out what was going on, "but can we trust Jefferson, he drugged students from my class, and took photographs of them unconscious, I remember that, hell I was there when he was arrested, he's evil, how can we know the information is good?" Max asked everyone in the room.

"Max I know your opinion on the matter, but we got to pursue all possible leads, with how this killer left no evidence, we are looking for any leads we can, we got to take a chance here." Burns said, and Max nodded her head even though she didn't agree with it.

 **So Mr. Jefferson of all people might have some information, but can Max and the ABPD really trust a man serving a life sentence? Only one way to find out, Until next time, I hope you all enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Time to see what Mr. Jefferson has to offer, hope you enjoy.**

"I can't believe we are doing this." Max grumbled to Warren as they walked into the Oregon State Penitentiary.

"I agree with you completely Max, but we have no choice in this matter." Warren whispered as they went through the security checkpoint.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to hate every moment of this?" Max whispered in a sarcastic tone.

"I got the same feeling if it makes you feel any better." Warren said as he put a hand on his girlfriends shoulder.

"You know I'm right here, and can hear every work your saying?" Roman asked as he took the lead from them.

"I don't care if hear what we say." Max grumbled as she and her friends walked up to a prison guard.

"Follow me, I'll take you to a private interrogation room." the guard said as he lead the three of them to a locked door down several hallways and unlocked the door, to find a brown haired bearded man standing there on one side of the table that resided in the middle of the room, a man Max and Warren knew all to well, the man responsible for unspeakable crimes from eight years prior, Mark Jefferson.

"Hello, Max, or should I say, Detective Caulfield?" Jefferson asked in an almost sincere tone, and Max was not pleased to hear his voice was still as smooth as it was eight years ago, and in response to his question, Max raised her right middle finger, but it did little to faze Jefferson.

"Jefferson, we read your letter, what information do you have for us?" Romano asked as he took a seat on his side of the table, since Jefferson couldn't do anything since his hands where chained to the table.

"I'm sure you know I want something in return for this information?" Jefferson asked Romano in a sincere tone.

"You convicts are all the same, but I will say this, tell me what you want, and if your information is good, I'll speak to the DA, and see if he will grant your request, got it?" the FBI agents asked Jefferson, who nodded his head silently and took a seat.

"I received a letter several days ago from Arcadia Bay, the letter was addressed to me, and told me all about how a serial killer had Arcadia Bay his new hunting ground-." Jefferson began before Max interrupted.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Max asked with a sigh, and that earned a smile from Jefferson.

"If you only you where this outspoken in my class, you would have gotten top marks, Max." Jefferson said in a tone that Max couldn't tell if he was begin sincere or sarcastic.

"If only you hadn't drugged students, you wouldn't be here right now serving a life sentence." Max shot back with an almost sincere tone of her own, and that made Jefferson's smile falter for just a second, before he decided to continue.

"Anyways, who addressed the letter to me might be of interest to you-." Jefferson said as Romano spoke up.

"What's the name?" he asked Jefferson.

"Nathan Prescott, that's who you should be looking at." Jefferson said with a smile, and that made Max and Warren pale and exchange a look.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Burns asked as the trio walked into the police station, and Max quickly informed Burns of what they had learned, and the information made Burns let out a heavy sigh.

"Nathan Prescott, I really had hoped he'd be in prison awhile longer." Burns said as she lead them into her office and took a seat behind her desk.

"With him committing the crime of manslaughter, he got only eight years with the plea bargain that sent Jefferson to prison," Max explained, "but my question is, how the hell did he get released without the local news having a field day?" Max asked her captain.

"Perhaps I should pay Sean a visit and ask him that very question." Burns said, and that earned a head nod from Max and Warren.

"Captain, Jefferson also revealed to us that Nathan was obsessed with the crime specials on the killings in Miami, they made specials about them on television, Jefferson heard him talking about it back inside the prison." Max informed Burns, and that earned a head nod form her.

"At least we know where the leak came from, but the question is, how did Nathan find out about these killings?" Burns asked her subordinates.

"Let's ask him when we find him." Max said simply.

"I agree with detective Caulfield, we should bring him in for questioning as soon as possible." Romano said with a serious expression and tone.

"When I go to see Sean later, I'll aks him where the son of a bitch is hiding, and I'll also ask how much he paid of the reporter to kill off the story about his son being released from prison." Burns said as she stood up and grabbed her hat or the coat rack.

"Max, Warren, take the rest of the day off, you've earned it, Romano and I will question Sean." Burns said as Romano nodded his head, and the two of them walked out of the office, out of the building, and towards her car.

"What are we to do?" Warren asked his girlfriend.

"Let's get to see Joyce and David, I should inform them about this, and I could use backup for this, 'cause trust me, after what Nathan did to Chloe, they will be pissed."

 **So Jefferson is pointing the finger at Nathan, we know that Nathan killed not only Chloe, but Rachel Amber, but did his time in prison watching the crime shows really turn him into a serial killer, well only one way to find out, which hopefully won't take to long.**


	10. Chapter 10

Max and Warren walked up the driveway that lead to the small house, and both of them where anxious and nervous. Max hadn't spoken to Joyce or David in a little over a month, and she didn't want to bring them bad news, but she knew figured it would be better if she informed them of Nathan's release from prison, as opposed to other means.

"I got your back Max." Warren said in a clam tone that masked his nervousness.

"Thanks Warren, trust me, this will be one of the hardest things I've ever done." Max said with a sigh as she walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, and a few seconds later, the door opened and Joyce Price opened the door.

"Max, Warren, it's good to see the both of you," Joyce said as she walked out and gave Max a soft hug.

"It's good to see you , Joyce." Max said as Joyce broke off the contact and gave Warren a soft hug.

"I must say you're here unexpected." Joyce said as she lead them inside her home, and they took a seat at the dining room table.

"I've got news for you and David, news that I feel you should know, news you deserve to know." Max said, and that earned an anxious look from Joyce.

"David is out right now, but I'll pass on any message to him that you tell me." Joyce said, and that caused Max and Warren to exchange a look, but they both reached a silent agreement.

"Joyce, I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say this... Nathan was released from prison." Max said, and that caused Joyce to pale, and a tear to form in her eyes that she quickly wiped away before it could be seen.

"When did he get out, and why are you telling me?"Joyce asked Max and Warren.

"I don't know when he got out, but he apparently got out due to a combination of a plea bargain, and serving his sentence." Max said, and before Joyce could respond, the front door opened and David walked in, still wearing his security guard attire, and walked into the dining room with a look of surprise on his face.

"Max, Warren,." David said, and that earned a sigh from Max.

"I wish this was a social visit, but as I just told Joyce, it's not a pure social visit." Max said as she informed David of Nathan's release from prison, and that made him take a seat at the table next to his wife.

"When did that son of a bitch get out?" David asked slowly but angrily, and Max could sense his anger building by the second, and she understood why, for David had been the one to arrest Nathan after he had killed Chloe.

"I don't know, but that's the least of our concerns, for what I'm, about to tell you is confidential, it doesn't leave this room, for I called Captain Burns in the car and she gave me permission to tell you what I'm about to say," Max said as she paused to take a breath before continuing, "we believe that a serial killer has made Arcadia Bay his new hunting grounds, and according to a prisoner who knew Nathan, he was obsessed with this killers previous work down in Florida-." Max said before David cut her off.

"I knew it, I knew something was up with Shelly's disappearance!" David said as he pounded a fist on the table.

"Shelly, wait a second," Max said as she quickly put two and two together, "was Shelly a Blackwell graduate?" Max asked David as she thought about the killers most recent killing.

"Yea, she graduated this year, she was a good student, never got into trouble, was a swim team member, oh God, Shelly." David said in a low tone, and that caused Max to think silently to herself, but her concentration was quickly shattered by David speaking up again.

"Where is the son of a bitch, I'm going to kill him when I find him!" David growled as he once again slammed his fist on the table.

 _'Maybe I shouldn't have told David this,_ ' Max thought to herself, and she decided it was time to do something, something she hadn't done in over eight years, something she didn't even know if she could do anymore, for she was about to rewind time...

Max began to concentrate and raised he hand, and to her surprise, things began to re-wind as she heard mumbled voices and images as time rewound itself a couple of minutes into the past to where David entered the room.

"Max, Warren, I didn't expect to see you two anytime soon." David said as he took a seat at the table, and Max once again explained things, this time leaving out that Nathan was now a suspect, and to her surprise, David seemed a lot less angry as she explained things.

* * *

"That went better than expected." Warren said as he and Max excited the house and headed toward Max's car which was parked in the driveway.

"It didn't exactly go smooth." Max said with a sigh, and that earned a confused look from Warren.

"What do you mean, they both seemed a little upset, but not furious... wait a second, did you?" Warren asked as he put two and two together.

"Yea I did, for the first time in eight years." Max said as they entered her car.

"Max, you sure that's a good idea, remember what happened last time you changed the past?" Warren said in a concerned tone.

"I don't think this will matter Warren, I just spared us David's anger at Nathan being a suspect, please trust me that I made the right choice." Max said, and Warren just nodded silently as they pulled unto the road, and headed back towards the station.

 **So Max used her power for the first time in eight years, do you think it was a wise decision, or an ill advised decision, please let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Time for some more revelations my good friends, the mystery keeps on getting thicker and thicker, and Max and the ABPD are getting deeper into the darkness, what else will they find?**

"Thanks for coming on such short notice." Max thanked the plumber upon him entering her apartment.

"It's been a slow month, I'll take any work I can get." The plumber said with a smile on his face, as he shook Max's hand and walked into her bathroom to take a look at her shower.

"What's the problem Mr..." Max asked as she didn't know the plumbers name.

"Copperfield, the plumber said as he took his eyes off his work and gave Max a friendly smile.

"Sow Mr. Copperfield, what seems to be the problem?" Max asked him.

"It looks like it's just a simple leak, should be done in an hour." he said as he took a tool out of his belt and quickly got to work.

"Alright Mrs. Caulfield, it's all repaired." Copperfield said as he excited the bathroom and found Max sitting on her couch watching the news.

"Thank you," Max said as she got off her couch and went into her kitchen, where she pulled her checkbook out of a counter drawer, "how much do I owe you?" she asked.

"One hundred and fifty." Copperfield said as he started putting his tools away as Max wrote her check, and upon finishing it, she handed it to him

"Once again, thanks for coming on such short notice." Max said as Copperfield pocketed the check.

"It's been a slow month, plus I've been competing with some guy named Prescott for every possible job." Copperfield said, and that stunned Max.

"Would that be Nathan Prescott?" she asked him.

"Yea, little shit has been taking all my work, he almost seems to get favorable treatment, I'll now take any job I can get with him stealing all my work." Copperfield said as he left Max's apartment and got into his van.

* * *

As soon as he left Max pulled out her phone and dialed Captain Burns, "Captain, I found out some information on Nathan, he's working as a plumber-." Max said as Captain Burns spoke up and interrupted.

"Where did you get this information, and is it good?" Burns asked in an excited tone, they might have just caught another break.

"A plumber who came by my apartment today told me Nathan has been working as a plumber, and seems to get preferential treatment, and I wonder where he's getting that from." Max said in a sarcastic tone.

"Speaking of that, Romano and I questioned Sean Yesterday, he claimed he hasn't seen Nathan since his release from prison, and needless to say I don't believe him, nor did Romano, I'm going to try and get a warrant for his arrest and bring him down to the station for questioning, if I get a warrant, I'd like you there for questioning Max, you got it?" Burns asked her detective.

"Will do, Captain." Max said as she hung up the phone, and dialed Warren.

"What's up, Max?" Warren asked as he picked up the phone.

"I got a lead on Nathan, and I'd like you to come with me and look for him..."

 **To be continued**

 **AN: I'm sorry it's short, but I felt that this was a perfect place top end as it adds suspense, I promise the next chapter will be longer, and the mystery will thicken, until then, enjoy my good friends.**


	12. Chapter 12

"You sure we can find Nathan this way?" Warren asked as he could be found seated in the passenger seat of Max's car.

"I'm positive, my plumber said Nathan has been getting work as a... well plumber," Max said as she pulled out her cell phone, "so if we pretend we need a plumber, and request Nathan, we could draw him into the open and question him." Max said with a smile on her face.

"You sure we don't need a warrant for this?" Warren asked his girlfriend.

"We would need one to bring him in, but not to question him." Max informed Warren, and that caused him to nod as Max handed him her cell phone.

"What are you handing me the phone for?" he asked in a confused tone.

"They know my apartment was fixed, I need him to lure him to yours." Max informed him, and that earned a confused look from Warren.

"If Nathan is this serial killer, do we really want him to know we are on to him, and plus, would you really want him to know where I live?" Warren asked Max, and she had to admit he had a really good point.

"Good point," she conceded, "I'll tell him to come down to the dinner, there we can question him." Max said as she took her phone back from Warren and dialed the plumbing company, and made her request, and after she made her request, she pocketed her phone.

"Let's head to the dinner and wait for Nathan, then we might get some answers." Max said as she put the car in drive and they started towards the dinner.

"What it we don't get any answers from him?" Warren asked.

"Then we leave with more questions." Max said simply.

* * *

"Where the hell is he, it's been twenty minutes?" Warren asked as he took a sip of his coffee, as the two of them could be found at a booth at the dinner just drinking coffee.

"Should be any minute." Warren said as she as well took a sip of coffee, and sure enough, a young blonde male walked into the dinner with a toolbox in his right hand, and walked up to the front counter, where a waitress went up to him upon spotting him, and it was obvious that after a few moments, there was no job, and with a sigh he left the dinner, only to find Max and Warren standing by his van.

"'Sup Prescott, weird seeing you here." Max said as she leaned on the front of his van.

"Yea well, got a report they needed a repair job, but I guess it was a prank call." Nathan said in a low tone, as if he was afraid of them.

"Oh there is a job alright, as I was the one who set up the order," Max said and that earned a surprised look from Nathan, "your job is to tell me what you know about the killings here in Arcadia Bay." Max said, and that earned a surprised look from Nathan.

"What killings?" he asked in an innocent tone.

"Cut the crap Nathan, we saw your letter." Warren said as he took a step towards Nathan, who backed off slightly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nathan asked in a confused tone, and in response Max pulled an evidence bag out of her jean pocket and Nathan looked it over once it was handed to him, where he looked it over.

"I didn't write this." Nathan said simply.

"I expected you to say that." Max said with a serious expression on her face, and that made Nathan's face morph to an angry one.

"What the hell do you want me to say, I did not write this letter!" Nathan said in an angry tone as he took a step towards his van.

"Can you prove it?" Max asked in an angry tone of her own.

"I don't need to prove shit to you, Max," Nathan said as he pushed Warren to the side and got into his van, "you have anymore questions, give them to my lawyer!" Nathan snarled as he prepared to drive away, but Max had an ace up her sleeve, as she raised her hand and rewound time to where the conversation just begun.

* * *

"When did you get out of prison, Nathan?" Max asked in an innocent tone.

"Two weeks ago." Nathan answered in a nervous tone.

"Why you so nervous, Nathan, I thought your family would be happy to see you, after all you've been gone for over eight years." Max said once again in an innocent tone.

"You'd be wrong, I haven't spoken to my father." Nathan said in an angry tone as he clenched a fist, his anger for his father starting to boil, which did not go unnoticed by Max or Warren.

"I thought you and your father where close?" Warren asked Nathan.

"Hardly, he didn't visit me one time in prison, that kind of destroys a relationship." Nathan said as his anger was still boiling.

"How'd you get the job as the plumber?" Max questioned him.

"I had to work hard to get this job," Nathan answered in a defensive tone, "and I'm learning the value of hard work." Nathan said angrily as he tried to push past Max and Warren, but they held their ground.

"How'd you get back here, Nathan, you must have some friends if you got back here." Max questioned.

"I said I have no good relationship with my father, but my mother is a different story, she wrote me letters all the time." Nathan said with a sad sigh, and Max decided to once again rewind time and use this information to her advantage, as she raised her hand and once again rewound time to just before Nathan spoke up.

* * *

"It must be nice of your mother to bring you back here and set you up with his job." Max said innocently.

"How the hell do you know that?" Nathan said in a shocked tone.

"Doesn't matter," Max said as she folded her arms, "unlike your father, she must really love you not only for her to bring you back here, but help get you a job." Max said innocently, and that earned a sigh from Nathan.

"I guess you could say that." Nathan said simply, as Max and Warren nodded their heads.

"I'm going to ask this one last time, have you seen your father at all since you returned?" Max asked.

"No, I haven't, my mother took me right to a hotel room, I haven't seen my father in over eight years," Nathan said with a sad sigh, "I'm sorry but I've got to get to work, can I please leave?" he asked the two of them, and to his surprise they parted, and walked away from his van and headed back to the dinner, where they say down at their booth again.

"Did you believe a word of that?" Warren asked his girlfriend.

"Actually, yes," Max said, and that surprised Warren, "I rewound time twice," she whispered as she made sure only Warren could hear her, "the first time he denied the letter, and that's also how I knew about his mother helping him out," Max said, and that earned a head nod from Warren, "his story also checks out with what Captain Burns told me, she told me Sean hasn't seen Nathan, and now Nathan just possibly confirmed that story." she said in a low tone, and that once again got Warren to nod silently.

"What do we do know?" Warren asked Max.

"We call Captain Burns and tell her what we know, after that, we head to my place and relax." Max said as she took a sip of coffee.

"I agree with everything you just said, Max." Warren said as he took a long sip of his own cup of coffee.

 **So Max found out information by rewinding time twice, do you believe Nathan, for Max belives some of what he was saying, but do you?**


	13. Chapter 13

A few hours had passed since the duo had questioned Nathan, and right now they could be found sitting on Max's couch in her apartment, watching ironically a murder mystery.

"So you still believe Nathan's story?" Warren asked as he took a handful of popcorn.

"As I said to you earlier, his story seems to check out with what his father told Captain Burns and Romano, so I think he might be innocent." Max said as she took a sip of coffee.

"But let's both agree, he still could possibly be the killer we are looking for." Warren said to his girlfriend.

"We can agree on that," Max said with a sigh as she tried to think of all the options, as her phone began to ring, and Max already knew who it was, "What's up, Captain?" Max asked her boss.

"Bad news I'm afraid, and you won't believe it, I know you and Warren are currently together right now due to your phone call from earlier, so I need you both down here as quickly as possible." Burns said as the line went dead, leaving Max and Warren to get ready as quickly as possibly, and head to her car.

* * *

"Thank God you guys are here." Burns greeted them as they walked through the front doors, and found the police station humming with more energy than usual, and not in a good way.

"What's up?" Warren asked in a curious tone.

"We found another body, and another DVD." Burns said, and that caused Max and Warren's hands to ball into fists.

"Who it is this time?" Max asked quickly.

"You won't believe me until you see the footage." Burns said as the lead them back to the lab where the FBI agents where waiting for them, with the laptop all cued up, and once they all entered the room, Romano pushed the play button, and the video began.

* * *

This time the camera faded in from black and showed a male figure bound to a chair with a sack over his head, and Max had no idea who it could be, until a familiar distorted mechanical voice spoke up, "Hello, I'm sure you are wondering what you are doing here, well," the voice said with a small laugh, "that's sadly something you'll never know, for our time is short, but I will say this, the Arcadia Bay Police Department thinks we are the same person, Prescott," the voice said as the similar masked figure walked forward and ripped the sack off Nathan's head, "it's funny to think, I know you have killed before, but you committed manslaughter, I have no remorse for what I do, I make art, and you are the next paint stroke on the canvas." the killer said as a single gunshot rang out and blood began squirting out through the hole in his forehead, and the recording ended.

* * *

"My God that was disgusting." Max said as she was hit by a wave of nausea.

"I guess that eliminates Nathan as a suspect," Burns mumbled to herself, lowly so nobody could hear it, "why the hell would this killer go after Nathan?" she asked the room, hoping for an answer, and thankfully Max answered, for she had a theory.

"This killing was not the killers normal style, it was a single shot to the forehead as opposed to the back of the head, and the killer somehow knew that Nathan was a suspect, and I don't know about you, but that really unnerving." Max said, and everyone in the room had to agree.

"I agree with Max, how does this killer know that we where considering Nathan as our prime suspect?" Warren asked everyone in the room, but this time, nobody answered his question.

"I have no idea, Warren, but as of this moment everybody is on call around the clock, and everyone works double shifts, this has gone on long enough, and I don't know about you, but this killing seemed like a message, a message to us, it's like this killer is digging in their heels and daring us to come after 'em, if this killer wants to play that way, then so be it..." Burns said, and that earned head nods, but nervous looks from everyone in the room.

 **So Nathan is dead, scratch him off the suspects lists, what do ya'll think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to apologize for the wait between chapters, but I had some personal things to take care of, I hope you all enjoy this chapter my good friends.**

"Why would the killer send us a message like that?" Warren asked Max, an hour had passed and they could be found sitting in the break room, having a few moments of rest.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Max said with a tired sigh as she took a sip from a cup of water.

"I think your guess is better than mine since I only work in the lab, you're the lead detective after all." Warren said with a small smile.

"You are arguably smarter than me," Max said with a small smile of her own, "but the one thing we have in common is, when we speak, people listen to us." Max said, and Warren couldn't help but nod his head in silent agreement.

"My question is," Warren said as he paused to take a breath a she calculated how to produce his next sentence, "how did this son of a bitch know Nathan was the prime suspect, I just can't figure it out, this killer seems to be one step ahead of us, and that's really pissing me off." Warren said as he balled his right hand into a fist.

"That's a very good question," Captain Burns said as she entered the room and heard the question, "to be honest, I only trust you two, you two have been here longer than half the officers currently, and I think we should keep some information to ourselves to avoid leaks." Burns said with a grim expression on her face, and both Max and Warren couldn't help but agree with her, but before any one of them could answer, Romano entered the room with an excited expression on his face.

"Captain Burns, we've just got a tip, someone reported hearing a gunshot outside a house at the edge of town, it's our best lead, I think we should go." Romano said, and everyone in the room nodded their heads in eager anticipation as they all stood up and left the room to head to their cars, but when Max got into her car, she was annoyed to find it wouldn't start, not at all.

"Start you son of a bitch!" Max growled as she kept trying to start her car, and after two more minutes, she gave up, and got out of her car, slamming the door shut.

"My car wont start, Captain." Max said with an annoyed look on her face.

"It's alright Max, I think it would be better if you remain here, need someone in charge to lead the station while I'm gone." Burns said with a small smile, and Max nodded her head and headed back inside with Warren, as Burns, Romano and a number of police officers all headed towards the location of the gunshot.

* * *

"'Lead the station while I'm gone' she says, if only I knew how the hell to do that." Max said as she took a seat in Burns's chair and sat behind her desk, while Warren was in the lab looking over the recording again, as Burns phone began to ring, and with a sigh, Max answered it.

"This is Detective Caulfield speaking, how may I help you?" Max asked the person on the other end.

"Hello detective," a similar mechanical voice answered her question, and that made Max sit at full attention, it was the killers mechanical voice, and as soon as Warren entered the room she mouthed 'killer' and Warren got on Burns's computer and tried setting up a trace, "I see you have observed my latest work, tell me, what do you think?" the killers voice asked Max.

"Your sick, that's what I think." Max said with much disgust in her voice.

"Am I really, detective," the voice said, and that made Max raise an eyebrow, "I simply make art, and each victim is just another paint stroke on the canvas, I painted a masterpiece in Miami, but one can only paint the same painting for so long before he or she tires and decides to pain a new masterpiece, as you can see, the death of Nathan was different than my usual style." the killer said, and Max decided to speak up.

"Why did you kill Nathan?" she quickly asked.

"As cliche as this sounds, that information resides with me, and I'm not talking,-." the killer said before Max interrupted.

"Yet you are talking about it." Max shot right back.

"Detective, detective," the voice said with a small laugh, "if you must now, as you said, Nathan's death was different, yet I remained the same, but this is the real question detective, how many will die before you discover the truth?" the killer asked, and that confused Max and Warren.

"What truth is there, only thing I don't know is who you are." Max shot right back.

"Oh there is a truth alright detective, and Captain Burns is not even close to discovering the truth as she is soon about to find out." the killer said, and the made Max and Warren pale.

"I don't understand." Max lied to try and confuse the killer.

"Don't take me for a fool detective, I know Captain Burns is on her way to my supposed location, and soon the next paint strokes will be on the canvas, unless you can save them detective..." the killer said as the line went dead.

 **A mean cliffhanger I musty say, so do you think Max can save Burns, Romano and everyone else in time, well there is only one way to find out, until next time, Nobel Six over and out.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Pick up, pick up!" Max growled as she tried dialing Captain Burns, only to be meet with a busy signal.

"Anything?" Warren asked in a concerned tone.

"Nothing, I cant get through to her, she either has her phone turned off, or the signal is being jammed." Max said with a now concerned look on her face as she slammed a fist on Burn's desk.

"We've got to try and help them." Warren said.

"I agree, but my car wont start, and yours isn't hear, so what the hell are we to do?" Max asked in an almost defeated tone, but to her surprise, Warren began to smile.

"Max, we can take a police cruiser, this is the ABPD Station after all." Warren said as he pulled a set of keys out of his right pants pocket, and that made Max smile.

"You could have just led with that, but no matter, let's save them before it's to late..."

* * *

"You sure this is the place?" Max asked as they pulled up to an abandoned multi story apartment complex on the edge of Arcadia Bay.

"The officer who took the call gave us the address, so unless he got it wrong, yea this is the place." Warren said as the duo stepped out of the car, and began walking towards the front door, only to notice it was busted open.

"Looks like someone beat us here," Max observed as she tried peering into the door, only to be met with pitch blackness, "Warren, I want you to wait out here and call for backup, I'm going in." Max said as she un-holstered her gun and prepared to enter the abandoned complex, only to be met with Warren putting a hand on her shoulder, and holding her back.

"Maybe we both should wait, we don't know what this killer might have waiting for us in there." Warren said in a very concerned tone.

"Warren, I have no choice, just do as I said." Max said a she shrugged him off and entered the building, only to have the door shit behind her, locking her in, and resulted in Warren running up to the door and pounding on it with his fist.

"Max, can you hear me?!" Warren shouted through the door.

"I'm alright," Max yelled back as she pulled a flashlight out of her pocket, and soon the beam illuminated the room, "Warren, get that backup here as quickly as possible." Max ordered as Warren stopped banging on the locked door and rushed back top the cruiser to call for backup, leaving Max to begin looking around the room she resided in, noticing all the beaten down furniture, and she noticed a doorway on the other side of the room and began walking towards it when she heard a crunch and she noticed that she had just stepped on a shit ton of broken glass.

 _'Glad I've got sturdy shoes.'_ Max thought to herself as she quickly reached the door and went through it, only to have it slam shut behind her, forcing her to go further into the belly of the beast.

"Hello detective Caulfield," a familiar mechanical voice called out from a hidden speaker mounted behind a painting, "I knew you would come and try and prevent me from painting my masterpiece, you are always trying to spoil my fun." the voice called out.

"Where are they you son of a bitch!?" Max swore as loudly as possible.

"They are in my care, if you want to see them again, you will have to play by the rules, and they will survive, break the rules, and they die, simple as that." the voice echoed through ought the hallway.

"What are you, Jigsaw, this is the real world, get in it!" Max yelled as she spotted an open door and rushed into it, and to her surprise the door did not slam shut behind her.

"I am nothing like Jigsaw detective, the difference between me and the fictional killer should be obvious, he tries to make people see the truth in themselves, I simply kill people for pleasure, there is a big difference." the killer said with a small laugh, and that made Max even more pissed off.

"Shut the hell up!" Max yelled as she kept looking around and spotted a silver key sitting on a table and quickly made her way to it and picked it up and pocketed the key, and continued making her way though the complex, as after a few minutes of searching in silence, she came across two hallways, but each where blocked by a silver door with red paint written on them, on the one on the left was written 'Freedom.'

 _'Freedom, what the hell does that mean?'_ Max asked to herself as he looked over the second door and it read, 'Truth.'

"Freedom and Truth, what is this Saw bullshit?" Max asked out loud, and this time, she received an answer.

"Freedom and Truth detective, both have their advantaged and disadvantages, the key I've placed before you will open both doors, but the downside is, the door will close behind you once you make your choice, also you should know detective, only one leads to your friends, so you must make a choice detective, Freedom or Truth, live or die detective, choose their fates as well as yours detective, but i also have this about both doors detective: You can save everyone possible, you can grant them their freedom, but only if you can discover the truth, but as I said previously, you must make a choice, and if you make the wrong choice, you will survive detective, but everyone else will die detective, decided their fates detective, the clock is ticking." the killer said as a clock hidden in the shadows lit up read, reading 4:59, indicating she had less than five minutes to save her friends, but the question remained, which should she choose?

 **To be continued...**

 **Two Doors, Freedom or Truth, Max only has one key, you know this killer is one step ahead, so which one should she choose, 'Freedom' or 'Truth' please tell me which one you would pick.**


	16. Chapter 16

' _Freedom or Truth, Freedom or Truth, I only have one chance, and I have to make a choice.'_ Max thought to herself as she watched the timer slowly counting down, she wanted to choose Freedom and grant her friends their freedom, but something the killer said rubbed her the wrong way, _'You can grant them their Freedom,'_ the killer said, and that once again tempted Max to choose the door marked Freedom, but then she remembered the second part of the killers speech, ' _but only if you can discover the Truth.'_ the killer said, and upon looking up, Max realized the clock now read just a little over four minutes.

 _'Shit, I'm running out of time,'_ Max thought as she raised her key and walked towards the freedom door, when suddenly she remembered something she hadn't thought of in a long time, an only Bible saying, even though she never considered herself very religious, she remembered this saying ' _The Truth will set you free'_ and that made Max smile, she had figured it out, and she walked away from the Freedom door and inserted the key into the Truth door and walked inside, only to have it slam shut behind her and shroud her in dankness, to which her flashlights beam provided a dim path.

"You have chosen the truth, detective," the killers voice said through another hidden speaker, "I cannot help but wonder detective, why didn't you choose your freedom?" the killer asked her.

"I'm not the one who needs freeing," Max spoke out loud as she spotted a door at the end of the hallway and quickly opened it, revealing Captain Burns, Romano, and several of the officers who had gone with them to this location, all of them bound and gagged, and apparently asleep.

"Oh jeez," Max muttered a she squatted down and removed Burn's gag and untied her Captain, who had a small injection wound on her neck, and upon observing the others, she noticed that all of them had similar injection sights on their necks.

"Your running out of time detective, you'd better choose who you save, otherwise you won't be able to not only save yourself, but them as well, live or fie detective, I leave that choice to you." the killer said as the speakers went quite.

Just as Max was about to make a sly comment, the wall in front of her was blown inward, and in ran Warren and many members of the ABPD.

"Excellent timing, Warren." Max said with a smile as a paramedic team entered the room and began helping the injured officers.

"Backup arrived to say the least, and it seemed with perfect timing too." Warren said with a smile as she and Warren exchanged a small hug.

"I found them as you can see, but I never saw the killer, but I know the son of a bitch is in the building somewhere, we should split into teams and search the rest of the building." Max suggested, but before Warren could speak up, the killer spoke up.

"You might have saved everyone this time, detective," the killer said over the hidden speakers, and that made everyone freeze and pull out their guns, Warren included, "but you will not be able to save yourself, I was willing to grant you your freedom, if you could have let go of the truth." the killer said in a mocking tone, but this time, Max would have none of that.

"You know what the say, 'The Truth will set you free,' and it was obvious that Truth door would allow me to save everyone." Max said in a mocking tone of her own.

"Be that as it may detective, you cannot save yourself from me..." the killer said as the speakers went silent for the last time.

 **I'm sorry for the short length of this chapter, but I wanted to get it out as quickly as possible, I hope you all enjoyed it, and I look forward to writing the next chapter, where there will be another big revelation...**


	17. Chapter 17

"Captain," Max asked in a low tone as she knocked on Burns's hospital door before entering, "how you feeling, Kelly?" Max asked as she and Warren entered the room.

"I feel like shit if I'm being honest," Burns said with a small laugh, and that earned a small smile from her subordinates, " but thanks to you two, I'll live, and that's what is most important." Burns said as she began to cough and reached unto her night stand table, picked up a small glass of water and downed it in a single gulp.

"I hate to intrude on your rest, but I have a couple of questions to ask you," Max said in a low almost hesitant tone, and that caused Burns to perk up in her bed, "or would you rather I wait?" Max asked in a concerned tone.

"I'll answer any questions you have for me." Burns said with a pained smile on her face.

"Question number one: did you see the son of a bitch?" Max asked her captain.

"No, we entered the room you found us in, the door locked behind us, and the room quickly filled with some kind of gas-." Burns said before Warren of all people interrupted.

"It was a pesticide of some kind, labs still analyzing what it exactly was, but like I said, it was a kind of pesticide, not lethal, but potent enough to knock you out." Warren said as he informed everyone with the details that his lab technicians had informed him.

"That answers that," Max said as she began rubbing her chin, "question number two: did the killer say anything before you where out?" Max asked as she pulled out her notepad from her pocket, hoping to take some notes.

"I don't really... wait a second, I do remember something, it's probably nothing-." Burns began before Max spoke up in an eager tone.

"Please tell us, anything we can learn we can use to our advance." Max said eagerly, and Warren nodded his head in eager anticipation as well.

"I might be mistaken, but I swear I heard this before I was out, 'none of you are whom is seek.'" Burns said, and that sent shivers done everyone spines.

"What the hell does that mean?" Warren said in a low tone, which Max and Burns heard perfectly.

"I don't know Warren, I honestly don't know." Max said as she quickly wrote down what Burns had told her, then pocketed her pen and notebook.

"I think we can gather this killer is after someone, but who?" Burns asked her subordinates.

"As much as I hate to say this, I think time will answer that question, unless we can figure it out first." Warren said with a hopeful tone and expression.

"We will do everything in our power to make sure that happens." Burns said with a tired sigh, indicating her pain medicine was draining her strength, so the duo quickly said their goodbyes and headed out of the hospital, and towards the police cruiser Max and Warren had borrowed since Max's car had ben taken to the shop.

"Now what the hell do we do?" Warren asked as he made himself comfortable in the passenger seat.

"We head to my place for the night, I think we both need a night of relaxation." Max said with a tired sigh as she put the key in the ignition and started 'er up, and soon they where headed towards her apartment once again.

* * *

"What are we going to do for dinner?" Warren asked as they excited the patrol cruiser.

"I'm thinking pizza, we'll order it once we get inside." Max said as they began walking up the stairs towards her second story apartment, only to find the door was open, be it ever so slightly.

"Did you leave the door open?" Warren asked as he and Max both drew their guns.

"Stay here and guard the front door." Max ordered as she slowly opened the door to her apartment, and to her surprise everything seemed completely normal, nothing seemed wrong at all, at least until Max spotted that her bedroom door was open, and she always closed it before she left her apartment, so raising her gun she quickly moved into her bedroom with her nine millimeter still raised high, but she lowered it upon seeing a DVD case lying on her made bed, but before she could pick it up, she heard gunshots outside her door, and people begriming to scream, which made Max run back to the outside of her apartment and to her horror she saw Warren lying on the stairs in a heap, bleeding from a single gunshot wound to his stomach, which she immeditly put pressure on as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the station.

"This is Defective Caulfield, Warren has been shot, I say again, Warren has been shot, send paramedics to my apartment at once!" Max yelled into her phone as she kept her hands on Warren's stomach to prevent as much bleeding as possible.

* * *

"How is he?" Captain Burns asked as she stood their in her hospital gown standing next to Max.

"He's still in surgery." Max answered in a pained whisper as she hung her head low, and that caused Burns to put a hand on Max's shoulder.

"Max you can't blame yourself for this, you didn't know this psycho was there waiting for you." Burns tried comforting Max, but her words fell on deaf ears.

"I'm the one who told Warren to guard the door while I went inside, and for what, for this!?" Max yelled in anger as she pulled the DVD out of her pocket, and showed it to Burns.

"Oh Max, I'm so sorry." Burns said as she patted Max's shoulder.

"Thanks Captain, keep me posted on Warren, I don't want to leave the hospital, but we've got to know what's on the DVD, Warren was shot because of this damn thing, and maybe it will explain why." Max said as she made her way though the hospital and quickly made her way towards the police cruiser.

* * *

"Let's see what's on this damn thing." Max muttered as soon as she made hey way into the ABPD's forensics lab and inserted the DVD into Warren's computer, as the disk loaded up, and the content began to play.

"Hello detective, I'm sorry for injuring your boyfriend, but do not worry, he will not be the next paint stroke upon my canvas, for he will survive his wound, and will surely assist you in trying to capture me, if only you could capture me detective." the killer taunted Max as the message ended, and Max was more confused than angry.

 _'How does this bastards know that Warren will survive, he's still in surgery?'_ she asked herself as she rubbed her chin, for that question bothered her deeply, and she just couldn't figure out an answer...


	18. Chapter 18

"How's he doing, Max?" Captain Burns asked as she entered the stations break room and saw Max sitting there with her head down.

"He'll live, the bullet luckily missed everything important, but he's still in a lot of pain last I saw him." Max said with a tired sigh.

"Max I said this two days ago when I was still in the hospital, you cant blame yourself, this bastard was waiting for you, you had no idea that would happen." Burns said as she took a seat opposite of Max.

"I know Kelly, but it's not easy to accept what happened." Max said as an officer entered the room and quickly caught their attention.

"Captain, we've just got a tip saying they know where the killer is." the officer said, and that quickly earned Max and Burn's undivided attention.

"Is the tip good?" Burns asked quickly as she and Max stood up from the table.

"Not sure, but whoever this is, insisted that the killer is at this location, and I don't know about you, but we should look into this." the officer said, and Burns nodded and turned to look at Max.

"Max, I want you on the ground with me this time, let's go." Burns said as they quickly assembled several officers and made their way to their squad cars, and quickly mad their way towards the killers supposed location.

* * *

"This the place?" Burns asked one of the officers as they approached an abandoned fishing warehouse that had been abandoned for years.

"Caller said this was the location." Burns said as they looked over the door that would lead into the warehouse.

"What's the plan, Captain?" Max asked her leader.

"We wait for, S.W.A.T., then we storm the place." Burns answered the question.

"He could be gone by then. Screw that I'm going in." Max snarled as she ran up to the door and kicked it in, only for it to slam shut behind her, and result in Burns and the officers trying to open it but to no avail.

* * *

Up on the second floor, the killer sat behind a desk watching a TV that showed multiple security cameras, and could now see Detective Caulfield had entered this domain, and was not pleased, how had she found this location, but it didn't matter, for she would soon be the next pain stroke upon the canvas, or maybe they could have some fun first, the killer smiled as all options where thought of as a singled hand reached into a desk and pulled out a revolver and loaded in six shots, it was hunting time.

* * *

 _'Where are you?'_ Max thought to herself as she had her gun raised as she quickly cleared the first floor.

"Hello detective, welcome to my humble home," the killers voice echoed throughout hidden speakers, every word bouncing and echoing off the rusting metal walls, "I'm surprised to see you here, how did you find me?" the killer asked Max, but she didn't answer as she found a latter and began climbing up it, only to hear a gun shot as a bullet ricochet off the ladder and Max dropped off the ladder and took cover behind a steel pillar, peaking out slightly she could see a flash from the second floor from behind a barrel, and she raised her gun and fired a shot that struck the barrel, and a individual jump out from behind the barrel and begin running.

"Can't run forever you bastard!" Max yelled since her cover was blown, as she tried scaling the ladder again, only to be tackled from behind and knocked off the ladder, and her gun was dislodged from her hand, and was pinned to the ground.

"Hello detective," a male voice whispered to her, "you have found me, but it will be short lived, you stopped me before, but not this time." the killer smiled as he put the gun to the back of Max's head, only to have a gunshot ring out and the killer drop his gun as a bullet went through his shoulder, and loosened his grip upon Max, allowing her to free herself and kick him in the face, and she quickly tackled him to the ground, and flipped him over, and was about to rip off his mask-.

"Not yet, detective," a new male voice called out, and Max turned around and saw a man in his early forties holding a handgun of his own, "there is more to this man than meets the eye, I'd suggest you knock him out, then we can talk in peace." the man said as Max nodded and quickly wacked the killer in the back of the head, and he was out.

"Who the hell are you?" Max asked the man.

"My name is irrelevant, as is this man, he's not the man you seek, we both where tricked," the man said in a bitter tone as Max gave him a confused look, "the killer knew you where coming, the killer always knows, the man you've just knocked out is a mere hobo, paid to try and kill you by your serial killer, but you might be wondering how he knew you where coming, but I only I have the answer to that question, I've felt it all this time Max." the man asked as he holstered his weapon.

"Your not making any sense." Max said as she tried to put the pieces of this puzzle together, but so far they weren't coming together.

"Maybe not yet, but soon you'll be able to figure it out," the man said with a soft smile as they could hear banging on the door, "captain Burns is less than a minute away from entering this place, I'll make this quick statement before I take my leave," the man said as he looked Max in the eye and said, "did you really think you where the only one?" he asked her as he stepped into the shadows and vanished out a side door.

The mans word left Max frozen as the corner pieces of the puzzle where in place, the mans words echoing in her brain, _'did you really think you where the only one...'_

 _" **Did you really think you where the only one?"**_ **what could that possible mean, and who is this mysterious man who just saved Max, all will be revealed soon my good friends.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Get anything out of the hobo?" Max asked Romano as he and Burns excited the ABPD's interrogation room, with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Not much, he's insisting that he was paid to try and kill you, and he never saw the individual who hired him, he found a message on his phone telling him to dress like the killer seen in all the recordings, and go to a certain location, where he would find a loaded gun, and he was ordered to shoot to kill, and he was told what to say." Romano informed Max, who nodded her head silently.

"So at least we know the killer was behind this, that's something at least." Max muttered as she rubbed her chin in contemplation.

"You could say that, but Max, I'm half tempted to suspend you Max, you acted rashly back at the warehouse, and nearly got yourself killed because of it." Burns said with a stern tone, as well as a stern look in her eyes.

"I know I acted rashly," Max began as she quickly calculated her next words, "but I wanted to get this bastard so bad, and I almost got killed because of my obsession." Max said with a tired sigh, and that earned a head nod from Burns.

"I've decided not to suspend you because your vital tot his case, and because your safer surrounded by your fellow officers, than if you where on your own." Burns said a she placed a hand on Max's shoulder, which earned a smile from the detective.

"Thanks, Captain." Max thanked as she noticed her phone was vibrating and the caller ID showed that it was Warren who was dialing her, and she excused herself from Burn's and Romanos side.

"Hey Warren, how you feeling?" Max asked as she stepped into the empty break room.

"I could ask you the same, you almost died earlier from what I hear," Warren said, and that surprised Max, for she hadn't told Warren anything, but sensing her confusion, Warren spoke up again, "I got a call from Captain Burns earlier and she told me about the raid on the warehouse, and Max, please promise me you'll act more carefully." Warren requested in a nervous tone as he thought about the safety of his girlfriend.

"I promise Warren, I wont act rash again, you have my word," Max promised, and even though she couldn't see it, Warren began to smile, "I'll also be coming to see you later this evening, I have some important business to take care of first, and then I'll be on my way." Max promised as she ended the call and made her leave of the police station, and headed towards the diner, her goal, to meet with the man whom had saved her life earlier, for he had texted her and told her to meet him alone, and he would answer her questions.

* * *

"Glad you could make it," the man greeted as Max took a seat in the opposite side of the booth they where sharing, "I've ordered us both a cup of coffee, hope you don't mind." he said with a serious expression on his face, which earned a head nod from Max, signaling to order was ok.

"First question I have for you is, what's your name?" Max asked in a serious tone of her own.

"Like I said earlier, my name is irrelevant," the man said, which earned a raised eyebrow from Max, "but if you must know, my name is Keith, Keith Meyers." Keith said, as unaware to him, Max was recording the conversation with a secret device in her jeans pocket.

"I have a lot more questions for you Keith, if you don't mind?" Max asked Keith, which earned a small hand gesture from Keith, signaling for her to ask away.

"You said yesterday and I quote, 'Did you really think you where the only one?' I think we both know what that means." Max said, and Keith gave a head nod of understanding.

"How long did it take you to figure it out, 'cause it didn't take long for me to figure it out." Keith said as the conversation was paused as their coffee was delivered, and they both took a long sip,

"It took me a little bit admittedly," Max admitted as she sat down her coffee, "but I did figure out that we share the same power, the ability to rewind time." Max said in a low tone that really didn't matter due to how loud the dinner was.

"Bingo kid, but not just us two." Keith said, and that earned a serious expression from Max, she had a sneaking suspicion as to whom Keith was talking about.

"Your referring to our friend, the serial killer?" Max asked, even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"Two for two, I'm impressed, no wonder you're a lead detective, and I'm only working part time at the grocery store," Keith said as she took a sip of his coffee, "I've felt the time ripples for weeks, and it's starting to really scare me." Keith said, but the statement confused Max .

"Time ripples, what the hell are those?" she asked Keith.

"I'll be very honest, it's really hard to describe, so I'll give you the quick version, I think only those gifted with our abilities can sense these time ripples, but only if they are big enough, otherwise they are very easy to miss, and with what the killers been doing, I can sense them all over the place, and it's starting to give me headaches." Keith complained as he took a sip of his drink.

"I've never sensed a time ripple, but that's not my main question, my main question is: how can you sense these quote on quote 'time ripples' while I've never felt one." Max asked.

"Simple, you have to focus hard enough, and you start getting major cases of deja vu, you know what the means, right?" Keith asked her.

"I think so, it's like you cant explain it, but it's like you've seen something before?" Max asked.

"That's one way of putting it, but yea, this is not the first time we've meet detective, and I'm not just talking about saving your life at the warehouse, we've meet before, in an alternate time line..." Keith said, and that shocked Max.

"Why do I have a feeling your not responsible for the alternate time line?" Max asked quickly.

"Your right on that, I almost never use my power anymore, I arrived in this town a little less than eight years ago, and I sensed major time ripples, and it wasn't from this killer since he arrived just recently, and there was only one other with our abilities in town, and that's you detective." Keith said, and that earned a suspicious look from Max, "tell me detective, what exactly did you do to cause major time ripples like that?" Keith asked her.

"I saved a friend from being murdered," Max opened up slowly, "but in the process I created a tornado that was going to destroy Arcadia Bay, and I had to make the hardest choice of my life, sacrifice my friend, or sacrifice the entire town, I did what she wanted, and sacrificed her, I still wonder if I made the right choice." Max said as she finished her cup of coffee.

"I can't answer that question, detective," Keith said as he rubbed his brown haired bearded chin, and it was obvious to Max that he was hiding something, "but you saved an entire town, an entire town in your debt, and they don't even realize it." Keith mused as he as well finished his cup of coffee.

"I guess you could say that," Max mused as the bill arrived and Max paid for her coffee, "my last question before I have to leave is, why are you helping me?" she asked Keith as he stood up from the booth and turned to make his leave.

"I can't explain it myself, but I'm sure you'll figure out the answer long before I do." Keith said as he made his way out of the dinner, and disappeared into a crowd, leaving Max behind.


	20. Chapter 20

"More than one person with the ability to rewind time, damn, never would have thought of that." Warren mused as the comment earned a smile from Max who could be found sitting in a chair right next to his hospital bed, she had rushed over to the hospital after her meeting with Keith, and had played the secret recording for him to listen to, and it had kept his undivided attention.

"That was my reaction, I thought I was the only one with this ability, but to find out there is at least two more with my exact powers." Max said, and that earned a head nod from Warren.

"'At least two more with my powers,' what the hell does that mean?" Warren asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer to that question.

"I'm saying, there might be more than just the three of us, but there is no way to know for certain." Max said.

"Maybe it's better if we don't know," Warren began, and he had his girlfriends attention, "something's are not for us to know." Warren said wisely, and needless to say, Max agreed with her boyfriend.

"To change the subject, how's your wound feeling?" Max asked in a concerned tone.

"It burns and stings, but the pain medicine in my IV makes me able to ignore it," Warren said with a small laugh, which earned a smile from Max, "I'm sorry I forgot to duck." Warren said with a sad smile.

"Don't blame yourself, if anyone is to blame for you getting shot, it's me, after all I'm the one who told you to guard the front door, so I put you in the line of fire." Max said with a sad tone as she took her boyfriends hand into her own.

"I'll never blame you for anything Max, it's honestly my fault, I heard the first shot, and like an idiot I froze, even though I was trained to never freeze." Warren said with a grimace as he tried to think about the possible things he could have done differently had he not froze.

"It's natural to freeze and get afraid, especially when bullets start flying, I'll let you in on a secret, my first gunfight with a drug dealer about five years ago, I hesitated and-." she never got to finish due to Warren speaking up.

"I remember that case, I processed the evidence for it after all," Warren began as he reached unto his night stand and grabbed a small glass of water and took a sip, "Captain Burns nearly ripped you a new one for not taking the shot when you had the chance." Warren remembered.

"That's putting it lightly, she was pissed to say the least," Max began as she remembered the outcome of that case, "the guy had a gun and I froze the moment he turned it on us, I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for another officer, you remember officer Sanders?" Max asked Warren.

"Yea I remember him, he left shortly after that case didn't he?" Warren asked.

"Yea, he got accepted as a police captain in Ohio of all places, I remember his going away party, I remember how drunk you got." Max said in an amused tone as she couldn't help but smile as she remembered how wasted Warren had got at the party.

"I don't remember that part." Warren said in an embarrassed tone.

"I'm sure you don't with how drunk you where." Max teased, which earned an embarrassed smile from Warren.

"Hey, you got drunk as well if I remember correctly, you where busting out the vodka." Warren said with an amused look of his own, which earned an embarrassed look from Max, but she quickly composed herself.

"That's part of the reason I don't drink much anymore, but after dealing with this killer, I'll probably be driven to drink, that is if I catch the son of a bitch." Max said with a serious expression on her face.

"We'll catch him Max, I believe it, we've come close multiple times, luck can run out very quickly, and I believe that this killers luck is about to run out." Warren said with a positive tone, and that earned a small smile from Max.

"I love you so much Warren." Max said as she leaned down and placed a kiss on her boyfriends lips.

"I love you Max," Warren said once the kiss had ended, "Max I know this is not the time to bring this up, but I've been wondering, do you think we will be together, as in married?" he asked Max in a nervous tone, which earned a shocked expression from Max, for she had not been expecting this.

"I've wondered about that as well, Warren," Max said as she paused to take a long breath, "I'll make a deal with you," Max said as she took Warrens hand into hers and squeezed lightly, "we catch this son of a bitch, and then you ask me." Max said with a warm smile.

"There's another option," Warren said as he stood up from his hospital bed and reached into the night stand and pulled out a small brown box and got down on one knee, "I wanted to do this weeks ago, but with this whole serial killer, I never got the chance, but now I'll say it," Warren said as he opened the box and revealed an engagement ring, "Max Caulfield, will you marry me?" Warren asked a stunned Max, who proceeded to hug him.

"Yes." Max said simply as she kept hugging her boyfriend as she finally broke off the hug and Warren took her hand and slipped the engagement ring unto her left ring finger, and Gave Max big kiss, which she didn't try and stop, right now time itself seemed to stop, this moment could last forever and Max would not care one bit, right now there was no killer, there was just the two of them, and that was all they needed.

 **So Warren has proposed to Max, and she said yes, well I figured ya'll deserved a happy moment of peace, and trust me, there as a few more happy moments planned.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Max, you seem to have a spring in your step." Captain Burns said as soon as Max walked into her office.

"I guess you could say that." Max said with a happy smile.

"Might I ask what's causing you to act all lively and perky?" Burns asked the detective, and in response, Max showed her captain the engagement ring that resided on her right hand, and that made Burns smile.

"So after how many years Warren finally pops the question?" Burns asked with a smile on her face.

"Eight to be exact, but it's better late then never, at least when it comes to love." Max said with a smile as she took a seat in front of Burn's desk.

"Wish I knew," Burns said as she took seat at her desk, reached into her drawer and pulled out a file, and handed it to Max, "on a more serious note, the killer left a note, and I wanted you to take a look at it." Burns said as she handed the file to Max, who opened it and looked it over.

'The end of all that you know is near detective Caulfield.' the note read, and that made Max frown.

"Wish I knew what the hell that meant." Max said with a tired sigh, her happiness over her future marriage having evaporated, and was instead replaced with the anxiety that she had become all to familiar with this stressful case.

"I wonder as well, maybe it's just me, but this killer seems to have a fascination with you." Burns said.

"I could have told you that much, as to why is beyond me." Max lied through her teeth, for she had a theory, but she hoped she could disprove it.

"I know your going to be against this, but I'm ordering you to be moved to a safe house, until this son of a bitch is apprehended, I don't want to loose anyone, and with how you've become this killers new obsession, your life is most likely in danger, so long story short, I'm moving you and Warren to a safer location." Burns informed her lead detective, which earned both a sigh, and a head nod from Max.

"I'll tell Warren myself, knowing him he'd rather hear it from me, oh and Captain," Max said as she stood up from her chair, "please make sure we are sent to the same safe house, I'll take care of Warren, we are getting married after all." Max said as she walked out of the office on her way back to the hospital.

* * *

"Hey Warren, how you feeling?" Max asked as she waled into his hospital room, and to her surprise, she found him standing, be it with a cane.

"I'm feeling better than I was yesterday," Warren said with a smile as Max walked up to him and kissed her future husband, "I'm also doing great knowing that I'll be spending the rest of my life with you." Warren said with a smile as he took a seat on his bed.

"My parents where shocked, but also delighted when I told them, they want to know when the wedding is." Max said with a smile.

"Afraid I can't answer that at the moment, we really can't plan anything because of two factors, one being that I'm still in the hospital, the second being that this bastard is still on the loose, and what better way to try and hurt you, than to strike at our wedding." Warren said wisely, and Max understood his points completely.

"I think this bastard is more interested in me than you," Max began, and that earned a confused look from Warren, so she decided to explain more, "I mean think about it, the gunshot went right through without missing anything, which leads me to two possible conclusions, first is that the killer is simply a bad shot, or the most likely option, shooting you was a warning to me." Max said with a serious expression, which earned a head nod from Warren.

"Those are both options, but for both of our sakes, let's hope this bastard has really bad aim, that way if we are able to confront him or her in a gunfight, the shots will miss us, while you and Burns are two of the most accurate shooters on the force." Warren said, and that earned a smile from Warren.

"I almost never had to draw my gun, let alone fire it, until this killer came to town." Max said with a grimace, which earned one from Warren as well.

"You never forget the first time you pull the trigger, do you?" Warren asked his fiancé.

"You've got that right, I still remembered the time I almost killed Frank eight years ago when the threatened Chloe, I'm happy the gun wasn't loaded." Max said with a tired sigh as she remembered that time.

"Sometimes you have no choice but to pull the trigger, for example, sometimes the only option is to kill or be killed." Warren said wisely.

"How does that apply to this serial killer, since they also possess my ability to rewind time, even if I shot and injured the bastard, they could just rewind time." Max said with a serious tone.

"Is that true, 'cause I just thought of something," Warren said, and that earned Max's undivided attention, "when Jefferson drugged you eight years ago in the junkyard, you couldn't rewind time, was it the rug that did that, or was it the injury?" Warren asked Max, and that made her think.

"I never really thought of that," Max began as she rubbed her chin, " that's a good question, maybe if he or she won't be able to re-wind time if we shoot 'em, than that will end this once and for all, and Arcadia Bay will go back to being a quite little town." Max said hopefully.

"I doubt it will go back to the way it was," Warren said with a sad expression, "when something like this happens, things rarely go back to normal, best thing we can do, is live with the consequences of what will come..." Warren said wisely, and Max just simply just nodded her head in agreement.


	22. Chapter 22

**This story is sadly nearing it's end my good friends, what do you think is going to happen, please let me know.**

"It's glad to be out of that hospital room." Warren said with a happy sigh as he sat in the passenger seat of Max's recently repaired car.

"I'm lad your out as well, the whole ABPD is glad your back Warren, everyone was praying for you, myself included." Max said with a smile as she kept driving through Arcadia Bay.

"Strange to hear you where praying for me since you've never been really religious." Warren said, and that earned a smile from Max.

"I'm not super religious, but I find myself praying a lot recently, I can't explain it, but I really need guidance." Max said with a sigh.

"I hate to change the subject, but where exactly are we headed, you just picked me up and told me you needed to connect with the past." Warren said to his fiancé.

"I'm going to visit Chloe," Max said with a sad tone, which earned a sigh from Warren, "I haven't visited her in awhile, and sometimes I go there when I feel lost, so I can find my way again." Max said as she kept driving towards the cemetery.

* * *

"I'll leave the car running if you want to wait." Max offered as she pulled into the cemetery's parking lot.

"I'll go with you, but I'll keep my distance, I don't want to distract you or get in the way." Warren said as he placed a hand on Max's shoulder, which earned a smile from her as they both excited the car and headed into the cemetery and quickly found Chloe's grave, while Warren held back and gave Max her distance.

"Hey Chloe, I know it's been awhile, but I need guidance, and when I'm lost, I return here," Max said as she knelt done and placed a hand on the tombstone and closed her eyes, holding back tears, "a serial killer has moved into Arcadia Bay, and has already killed several times, I wish you where here by my side Chloe, I know together we could catch this bastard," Max said as a single tear escaped her closed eyes, "I don't know why, but I have a feeling the worst is yet to come, and as I said, I wish you where here by my side." Max said as she opened her eyes and wiped the tears away, and knelt there in silence for a few minutes before continuing.

"I'm engaged to Warren now," Max said as she looked at her engagement ring, "I know you would want me to move on with my life, I promised I would never forget you, and I never will Chloe," Max said as she kept kneeling at the blue haired woman's grave, "I can't tell you enough how much I wish you where here right now, by my side helping me catch this bastard, it would be just like the time we found Rachel." Max said as she finally couldn't hold the tears back and she broke down and began top cry, only to feel a hand on her shoulder, and upon looking up she saw it was Warren who had placed the hand on her shoulder, in an attempt to comfort his fiance.

 **I'm sorry for this chapter being so short, I promise the next one will be longer, just wanted to get a short and sweet chapter out there.**


	23. Chapter 23

**This might be unexpected, but this is the final chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.**

"Max, did you hear me?" Warren asked as he and Max could be found sitting on the couch in Warren's small apartment, they had left the cemetery and headed to his apartment to box up some essentials before he and Max where moved to a safe house to stay away from the killer.

"Sorry, Warren, I was lost in thought," Max apologized with a smile, "what was the question?" she asked him.

"I was asking if you had a specific location in mind for our wedding when the time comes." Warren said with a warm smile, and that caused Max to stop and think for a minute, when she began to smile.

"How about the lighthouse?" she asked her future husband.

"The lighthouse, I never would have thought about it, might I ask why?" Warren asked.

"I would feel close to Chloe, it was where we spent our last moments together in the alternate reality." Max said with a sad sigh, which caused Warren to wrap her in a small hug.

"Max, I think that's really sweet, and if that's what you want, than that's what we'll do." Warren said with a smile, which earned one from his fiancé as they leaned in and shared a quick kiss.

Suddenly Max's phone began to ring, so she reached into her pocket and answered her phone, despite it being an unknown number.

"Hello Max," Keith's voice called out to her, causing Max to put the phone on the coffee table and put it on speaker so Warren could hear as well, "I want to meet again, meet me at the abandoned warehouse near the fishing peer." Keith said as the call ended.

"Well that just happened." Warren said as Max stood up from the couch and checked her gun.

"Warren, stay behind, I'm going to meet Keith, he might have some valuable information on the killer." Max said as she gave Warren a long kiss and then ran out of the apartment and towards her car, and soon she was on her way to the warehouse.

* * *

About twenty-four minutes Max could be found pacing back in forth in the warehouse waiting for the arrival of Keith, for he had still now shown, and she was beginning to worry about the man, when suddenly the door opened with a loud creek, and in walked a figure, a very familiar masked figure, a masked figure holding a revolver, which caused Max to reach for her gun.

"I don't think so," the killers male voice called as he fired a shot that struck the ground at Max's feet, "drop the gun detective, or the next one goes into your knee," the killer ordered, as Max leaned down and placed the gun on the ground, "good, now kick it away." he ordered as Max kicked her gun out of arms reach.

"You've always been good at following orders, to bad you couldn't free yourself from your obsession." the killer mocked, and that caused Max to scowl.

"Who the hell are you?" Max snarled.

"Oh where are my manners, allow me to formally introduce myself, my name is," the killer said as he removed his ski mask, revealing a very familiar face, "Boris, Boris Copperfield." the plumber said with a calm smile.

"Son of a bitch." Max swore.

"Makes sense now doesn't it?" Boris taunted.

"'Fraid it doesn't." Max said as she kept her eyes and Boris, and his revolver.

"Think about it detective, you're a smart woman, you should be able to figure it out, after all, you're a lead detective." Boris mocked Max.

"I would be able to think straight if you weren't pointing a revolver at me." Max hissed, and that earned a laugh from Boris.

"Can't do that I'm afraid, so let me explain, and let me say, this is not the first time we've met." Boris said.

"No shit." Max snarled.

"Oh, I don't mean back in your apartment, let's just say, I'm surprised you found me again, after all, I'm very cautious, but you've caught me once before detective, and I was fascinated by you, fascinated as to how you found me."

"What are you talking about, I just now found you." Max said in a confused tone, and in response Boris reached into his pocket and pulled out a newspaper, and showed the headline to Max, it read, 'Infamous serial killer caught, families thank Detective Caulfield.' and the picture showed Max, Warren and Captain Burns behind a podium at a huge news conference.

"Wait a minute, this is..." Max said as she began to realize what was going on.

"That's right detective, this is the fifth time I've gone through Arcadia Bay, you caught me every time, and needless to say, I managed to escape you, how did I do it, well let me tell you," Boris said as he kept his gun pointed at Max, "I assume you are able to jump into the past in one way or another, let's just say, my recordings are more than just for pleasure, they are vital to my escape, since I've been caught multiple times, but every time I go back, I learn how to avoid being captured, yet you capture me every time detective, and I was very interested, but now it makes sense, I often wondered if I was the only one with the ability to rewind time, but I figured out that's how you caught me." Boris said with an evil smile.

"Very impressive," a new voice entered the room, and they both turned and saw Keith standing there, silently and slowly clapping his hands together, "we finally meet Boris, and it's an honor to say it's the-." he never got to finish due to Boris firing a shot at him striking him in the gut, and resulting in him falling to his knees, and then laying on his back, where he surprisingly began to laugh.

"Tell me, what's the date?" he asked Boris.

"The fifteenth." Boris answered with a confused tone.

"Good, then the day of our death is upon us, for all three of us." Keith said as he began to laugh harder, and cough up some blood.

"You are mistaken my friend, today is your death, not mine nor detective Caulfield's." Boris mocked the dying man.

"You don't understand, I as well am a time changer, and I've changed time so much, that similar to what happened before, a disaster is on it's way, and it cannot be stopped, in fact, it will be here in a few minutes." Keith said as he coughed up more blood.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Boris asked in a almost frightened tone.

"Keith, I trusted you, why would you do this?" Max asked the dying man.

"We deserve death, after all, us time travelers do nothing but cause death and destruction on our wake, and needless to say, our final judgement is upon us all..." Keith said with a pained evil smile as suddenly the ground began to shake , knocking Boris and Max off their feet, but that little tremor was nothing compared to what happened next as the ground below them began to shake again and begin to split between them, as the warehouse itself began to fall apart, dropping beams and bolts upon them, and sadly a beam fell in front of the door, locking all three of them inside the falling apart building.

'Shit, what the hell do I do?' Max thought to herself as dust began to fly into her eyes, blinding her, as she put her hands into her pocket, and to her surprise felt something in her pocket, and she pulled out a photo, 'it's the photo Warren gave me.' Max thought to herself as with a load groan the beams collapsed and the building began to fall down, as Max began looking at the photo as the beams began to get closer, as they where just about to land and crush her, there was a blinding flash of light, and...

* * *

 **To be Continued...**

 **AN: This was a ton of fun to write, and I want to thank everyone for making this story my most popular story by far, I'm sure you all hate me for this cliffhanger, but do not worry, there is a sequel in the works, and hopefully it will be out before to long, anyways, unto the credits:**

 **Nobel Six: Creator/ Writer**

 **AliE96: Consultant/ Backup Writer**

 **Fatheringbottam: Consultant**

 **Death Fury: Consutlant**

 **The Story's Shadow: Consultant**

 **Last but not least, I want to thank all the loyal fans who have stuck with this story since the start, and hopefully you will return for the sequel, until then, Nobel Six out...**


End file.
